This invention relates to a method of manufacture of a textured vinyl post which is especially useful as a stake for support of garden plants, for manufacture of trellises, and for other agricultural or decorative purposes.
Heretofore, agricultural posts or stakes have been provided by manufacture of wooden stakes, for example, bamboo stakes. Wooden stakes or slats have also been used to make trellises or other supports for plant life. For example, wooden stakes have been used with wires, which, in turn, support plants. In some circumstances, the wires supported on stakes have been electrified to proscribe the boundary of an enclosure.
It has been found that bamboo or wooden stakes may decay or rot after a period of time and need to be replaced. Of course, metal stakes, such as steel stakes may be utilized. However, steel stakes may rust. Also the cost associated with such metal stakes is significant. Further, metal stakes are conductive and in the event it is desirable to utilize an electrified fence with such stakes, it is necessary to insulate the metal stake from the electrified fence wire.
Thus, a need has developed for an improved, long lasting stake which is made from an insulating material so that it is useful with an electric wire. Also it is desirable to have a decorative stake. It is against this background that the present development was made.